The New Wolf Pack
by riley-poole27
Summary: A new wolf pack is in town, and students at the high school are turning up dead. set during 3B.
1. Chapter 1

Lydia ran over to the school parking lot, and looked around. It had happened again. One moment she was in her room picking out a cute outfit for the party, then suddenly she had the overwhelming urge to start driving to the school. She had done this before, and everytime she'd found a dead body. Today was no different. The body of one of the freshmen, a boy named Tyler macInnis, was lying in a pool of congealed blood. His throat, she could see, had been slashed open. Most people would've chalked it up to an animal attack. Lydia knew better. This was the work of a werewolf. She hoped that it wasn't one of her friends that had done this horrific deed.

Lydia backed up from the dead boy, and texted stiles on her phone. He'd told her in the past, that anytime this happened, anytime she'd been led to a dead body, she needed to call him first. Even before the police. He pulled up in his light blue jeep, and scrambled out. Stiles ran up to her side, followed shortly by Scott. Lydia pointed out the dead body in the bushes, and watched from a distance as the two boys took a quick look.

"It's a werewolf attack, alright." Scott confirmed, as they walked back to Lydia. Stiles called his dad, the sheriff.

"Who could've done this?" Scott asked. It wasn't a full moon for another week, whoever had killed him had done this on purpose. This was no accidental wolfing out. Scott knew he hadn't done it, and he had no reason to think it was either Isaac or one of the Hales. That left the twins, or possibly a new wolf in beacon hills.

"We need to talk to Ethan and Aiden." Scott said, as he watched two patrol cars pull up to the school.

"Dad," Stiles said, walking over. "There's a dead kid in the bushes. Lydia found him."

Sheriff stilinski looked at the trio, and knew that this was probably a supernatural occurrence. As soon as he saw the body, he knew it was no animal attack.  
There were handmarks on the victims arms, which suggested the teen had been restrained. Also, Stilinski knew that although there were no wolves in California, there was a small population of werewolves. This included his sons best friend, which he'd only recently discovered. It certainly made his job harder, knowing there were wolves,kanimas, banshees and god knows what else running around on his turf.

Scott texted the twins, and asked to meet up with them. "I have something important to ask you." He said. The twins showed up at the McCall house, and parked their motorbikes in the driveway. Scott brought them into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"I need to ask you something, and be honest." Scott said, crossing his arms.

"What?" Ethan asked, annoyed.

"Did you guys kill Tyler McInnis?" Scott asked, deciding to take the direct approach. "He was in the eleventh grade, at the high school."

Aiden stood up. "What the hell, Scott?" he said, frowning. "You invited us here just to accuse us of killing someone? I thought you were going to invite us to the pack!"

"Well, I need to know, alright? A kid died at the school today, and his throat was slashed by a werewolf. Was it you two or not?" Scott said, standing up and facing Aiden.

"No, it wasn't us." Ethan said, still sitting on the couch. "I don't know who killed him." They left, getting on their bikes and roaring down the road.

Stiles and Scott were warming up for gym class, when Isaac confronted them. "Did you talk to the twins?" he asked. Scott nodded. Judging by the surprised look on Aiden's face, he was certain that the twins hadn't been involved in the murder. "I don't think it was them." He said, stretching. They were about to run through the woods for track and field, and everybody was lining up. The Coach blew his whistle, and the teens took off.

Stiles and Scott were running, with Isaac close behind, when Scott suddenly stopped in his tracks. He sniffed the air, taking in the scent of an unknown nearly collided into his friend. "Jeez, Scott. A little warning next time!" He said, watching Scott. "What is it?"

Isaac slowed down, and looked to Scott. "Do you smell that?" Scott asked him. Isaac nodded.

"There's another werewolf out here." Scott told Stiles, as they walked towards the clump of trees by the path. Scott and Isaac rushed over, and grabbed the teenager as he tried to run away. He was young, with gelled brown hair and yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked, flashing his yellow eyes at the younger boy as he held onto his shirtfront.

"Brendan." The young wolf said, looking at the trio.

"Were you the wolf that killed a student last night?" Scott asked, angrily. Brendan shook his head.

"I haven't chosen my victim yet." Brendan said, looking at Stiles briefly. "You're not a wolf." He said, surprised.

"No, i'm human." Stiles said, frowning. "And what do you mean, you haven't chosen your next victim?"

"For my initiation." Brendan told them, looking from one boy to the next. "I have to pick a student and kill him."

"Why?" Scott asked. "So I can be a beta in the pack. Right now i'm an omega. Didn't you guys have to do this?" Brendan asked, surprised.

"No," Isaac said. "Who's your alpha?"

Brendan looked to the ground. "Nope, not gonna say." He told them. "I give that away, and i'm out of the pack. I can't survive out there without my pack."

"How many wolves are in your pack?" Stiles asked. Brendan shook his head. "Not saying anything else."

Scott released the boy, and looked to Isaac. "Let him go." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott and Stiles walked into the school, and ran into Isaac and Allison. They were talking, and holding hands as they walked down the hallway. Scott felt a pang of jealousy seeing the couple together. He wished that he was still dating Allison, and he was envious that she was now with Isaac.

"Did you guys talk to Derek and Cora?" Isaac asked them. "He said he wanted to meet up tonight."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah," he said. Derek had texted him earlier, during algebra class. "We're heading out to his place tonight. Do you need a ride, Isaac?" Stiles asked him. Isaac shook his head. "No. I'm going with Allison and Lydia." he said. The bell rung, signaling the start of class, and the group quickly dispersed.

In the middle of math class, Lydia asked to be excused. She went into the girls bathroom, and pulled out her lipstick from her purse. She was applying a fresh coat on her lips, when something caught her eye. There was a small pool of blood seeping out from one of the bathroom stalls. It slowly moved across the floor, and into the drain in the centre of the room. Lydia turned around, her heart beating fast, as she willed her feet to move towards the stall. She carefully opened the door, and came face to face with the bloodied remains of two girls in the tenth grade. Lydia opened her mouth, and screamed.

scott and Isaac covered their ears as their friend's earsplitting screams reverbrated through their skulls. She was so loud that the other students could also hear her, including Stiles. He jumped up, and followed the noise until he came to the girls washroom. "Lydia?" Stiles shouted, barging in. Lydia was standing in the middle of the bathroom, still screaming. He ran to her, covering his ears with his hands.

"What happened? Did you find another body?" Stiles asked, as her scream petered out, and she closed her mouth. He saw the blood, and quickly pulled her away from the stall. "Come on," Stiles said, taking her by the hand and leading her into the hallway. They nearly ran into Scott and Isaac, who had followed closely behind Stiles.

"There's two more bodies in there!" Lydia told them, shaking a little.

When Scott and Stiles got to Derek's place, they were greeted by the Hales, and the twins. Scott sat down, and looked around at the group. They waited until Isaac and the girls arrived, before Derek stood up.

"Alright," he said. "We need to find a way to stop the group of new wolves killing students at the high school. Scott since you're the alpha now, why don't you start us off?"

Scott stood up, and faced the pack. "Okay, well, we know that they are killing students as an initiation to join their pack. Taking first blood as a new beta." scott said. "Now what we need to find out is who they are. How many of them are there."

Isaac looked over at derek, who was quietly listening to scott. He had his usual unreadable look on his face.

"Well, we know Brendan is one of the betas." Stiles said. "He's the one that told us about the initiations."

Lydia had found three bodies for them already, much to her displeasure. "How do we find out who is the alpha?" she asked. If they were such a close knit group, it wasn't like the alpha was going to be broadcasting it to the citizens of beacon hills.


End file.
